The Pheonix War
by kivara11
Summary: Formally Kennethwhiterider - what if the truth was hidden but about to be revealed in a big way, ket's see how harry and the gang handel it


Harry Potter had just came out of Professor Dumbledore's office after just learning the prophecy, right now he was wandering aimlessly around the seventh floor when he was brought out of his thoughts by the room of requirement came into existence; the door had a plaque on the stated his name clearly intrigued Harry entered and was surprised to see three phoenixes one was Fawkes, one was black as night and the other was blue as the sky they were all in cages and underneath them was a black table that had a note book and three wands, curiously Harry approached the noted book and picked it up and started to read after the first chapter Harry knew how to control the room of requirement so he stood up and said

"Room of requirement please slow time and lockdown the room so the only person that can enter is me"

With that said he continued to read the note book as he got further into the diary he became enraged as he found out that two of the phoenixes were in fact his parents, James and Lily Potter who Dumbledore had locked up because they were more powerful than him and a prophecy that basically stated that in the time of darkness the child of the human phoenixes would take over the wizarding world and rule all and that they wouldn't be afraid to use both kinds of magic (the light and the dark) passing themselves off as grey mages. Enticed by the diary Harry kept on reading only to find that that the last phoenix was the last person in the world he expected to see ever again, Sirius Black.

Along the road of reading the diary Harry discovered that Dumbledore had the Molly, Ron and Ginny spying on him and supplying them with money and that they had tried to get Hermione to do so as well but she point blank refused so they obliviated her, Snape was under imperious so that he hated Harry and instead of saw him as only James Potters son not Lilly Evans son.

When Harry finally finished reading the diary his anger on full he looked towards the phoenixes above him and said

"I am going to blast the cages away so that you can get out if you understand me trill once"

all three phoenixes trilled as one so that he knew that they understood so Harry took out his wand pushed all he could into the spell and screamed _"BOMBADA MAXIMA" _each cage was blown back as if the phoenixes had simply phased through them; each phoenix fell and as they fell transformed back into their human forms when they reached the floor they were kneeling over and each wearing jeans and a tee-shirt the colour of their phoenix colour.

James was tall he didn't have his glasses on, on his wrist was a black dragonhide wand holster, a red muscle tee-shirt, black jeans and black boots. His hair was messy and his eyes were light brown.

Lily wore a blue shirt similar to a muscle shirt, a wand holster the same as James's, tight skinny jeans and feminine black boots. Her flaming red hair came to her shoulders and her eyes wear a leafy green.

Sirius looked the same as he did just before falling through the veil body wise; he held the same wand holster as James and wore a black muscle tee-shirt and black jeans and black boots. His hair fell at his shoulders he was cleanly and his eyes were a prominent sapphire blue.

"Mum, dad, Sirius?" Harry said with a hint of worry in his voice

Each looked up and smiled and Harry ran forward and embraced the child they had missed so much, after five minutes later Harry had to ask

"How is it you can turn into a phoenix when I know for a fact that Sirius is a grim and you dad are a stag"

"When we were doing the animagus transformation Sirius and I notice that there was something else there; so in private we studied more by the time we entered our seventh year we discovered that it was possible to become a multi-magus so we studied further in secret by Christmas we both discovered that we also had a phoenix form I am a fire phoenix where as Sirius is a shadow phoenix, three days after we completed the transformation we discovered we also gained control of the element that our phoenix form posses; now three days before we graduated I asked your mum to marry me and as you can tell she said yes that night she told me and Sirius that she was a animagus she was a doe and a water phoenix and thus had control over water. When you were five months Dumbledore came to us a told us of the prophecy which I'm guessing you now know since apparently Sirius is supposed to have died tonight, anyway when Voldemort killed us three minutes later Dumbledore turned up and saw that we were reborn from the ashes which we guessed is a side affect of our bond finally when you were about four I think Dumbledore discovered who we were and has had us chained up in here since" explained James

As Harry sat there the three adults were mentally discussing whether to give up their final secret after about a minute and a half they each nodded

"Harry we wish for you to know that we use both light and dark magic and call it the grey arts" Lilly told her son

"I guess now would be the time to tell you that I used Crucio on Bellatrix Lestrange today" Harry admitted

For the next hour Harry and his family discussed what to do now, it was finally decided that Harry would sleep and while he did they would go and see which of his friends were trustworthy and which ones weren't. Also they were going to get Sirius cleared and finally set up a place to train so that Harry was ready for the upcoming war and finally decided that they were going to take over the wizarding world so they could get equal right for all creatures and stop any future dark lords.

Harry awoke the next morning he was surprised to see Hermione, Neville along with his parents, Luna and Fred and George Weasley, Tonks and Remus.

"Harry could you go and stand by Hermione and not say anything. Now you are all here because in one way or another you are all loyal to Harry and would never do anything to betray him, what we are proposing is we start our own side in this war using both light and dark magic which will be the grey arts but first since all time is stopped within this room we are going to help you achieve both of your animagus forms and we are going to help you Remus how a cure your lycanthropy and practice to save the world" said James who while Harry was sleeping had explained how he, Lilly and Sirius were still alive.

All around people were looking at James as if he had grown a second head but as they thought on it, it was several minutes before anybody spoke luckily it was Remus

"James I may be a bit sceptical but how do you plan on curing my furry problem"

"Easy you just have to accept the wolf and force yourself to transform, have you never wondered why it hurts so much when you transform it's because you and the wolf are fighting for control so if you accept it you both shall meld together and become one being" replied Lily with a giant grin on her face

As Remus thought about it and it did make sense so he went to the corner at the back of the room and stated meditating.

While Remus was there James and Lily had every one who was still stand to sit and meditate until they saw a creature they were to touch them and they would transform but because they need to discover their true potential they would have to do it twice.

Everyone apart from James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were all meditating when Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and all of a sudden there in front of the teachers (James, Lily, Sirius) was a brown wolf with shining brown eyes

"Great Hermione now try to picture yourself before you transformed"

The wolf closed it's eyes and a minute later there was Hermione Granger with a smug grin on her face and then she sat down and started to meditate more.

Next it was Harry who transformed into a black wolf with shining green eyes and he changed a minute later too and then went back to meditating, it was an hour before anyone else got there animal which was Tonks who turned into a wolf also.

At the end of the normal transformations it turned out Neville and Luna were both Tigers Neville a orange tiger and Luna a white tiger, Fred and George were both horses and Frank and Alice were a lion and lioness respectively.

They each took a hour break and then it was time to get onto the magical side of the transformations, the person to first get it this time was Luna who turned out to be a Pegasus with her done she went over to the other side of the room so Lily could test her on her magic.

Next it was Neville who turned out to be a gryphon his mom and dad followed and they also turned out to be gryphons, Tonks was next and turned into a werewolf (_Yes Remus_ _and Tonks will be together) _Fred and George both became a dragon, while all of the people who had already completed the transformation Harry and Hermione were left still meditating an hour later there in front of everyone was a beautiful white phoenix with green eyes and right next to it was a bright yellow one with noticeably brown eyes .

Harry and Hermione had completed both their transformations over an hour ago they were now working on a potion that would tell them what abilities they had if any, while all the adults (James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Remus, Tonks and the twins) were all have a discussion in the corner

"Harry you and the rest of us men are going on a mission to retrieve some people while your mother and the girls are going to stay here and finish up these potions so come on"

All the men walked to the centre of the room and Sirius and James connected hands and all of the men were gone in a flash of black and red flames.

When Harry opened his eyes he found that they were outside the visitor's entrance of the Ministry Of Magic

"Right boys here we are going to get Sirius freed and the information of me and Lily being alive sorted so Harry never has to go to the Dursley's again and then we can try and find Sirius's wife and his daughter". Said James with a serious look on his face

Harry stopped with a shock

With that said all the men piled into the telephone box and entered the ministry when they entered there was chaos every which or wizard went for their wand but stopped when they recognized Harry but still held their wands at the ready when they saw Sirius so all the men bar Neville and Frank took out their wands and went into a defensive position around Sirius, as all the Aurors were about to attack when a voice shouted

"STOP"

all the people turned around to see Cornelius Fudge himself looking at Harry and his group

"Minister we are in need of your help in a case a three things do you have a place we can talk privately?"

"Of course come with me"

Harry and the group followed Fudge to his office and as soon as they were in Harry and the others that had wands were casting scanning charms all over the room all in all they found seven listening charms and a convulsion charm to hate Harry Potter.

"Now Minister ….."

An hour later Sirius was free, Fudge was fed a story that James and Lily had been held captive in Germany by death eaters who knew Voldemort would eventually return and they had they address of Sirius was Samantha and his daughter Sophie.

The men all went out of the Ministry and flashed back to Hogwarts when they got there they were surprised to find that there were several large sheets of parchment on the floor and the girls were all sat around talking.

"Well then ladies shall we get this done?"

All the ladies got off of the bean bags they had been sitting on and went to an individual sheet of parchment

"Now all you have to do it drink the potion and then cut your hand and drop three drops of blood on the parchment" said Lily

Harry went first he downed they vial his mother had just handed to him and cut his palm straight in the middle as they words started to fill out the page Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened his eye he looked down at the parchment and read

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans**

**Powers: Animagus, Telepathy, Accelerated Regeneration, Ice Elemental**

**DADA Prodigy, Charms Mater, Transfiguration Master, Wandless Magic, Parseltounge.**

Hermione went next and did the exact same as Harry

**Name: Hermione Jane Granger**

**Parents: Daniel Thomas Granger and Emma Tara Baxter**

**Powers: Animagus, Telepathy, Accelerated Regeneration, Lightning Elemental**

**Transfiguration Master, Charms Prodigy, Potions Mistress,Wandless Magic,Avian Speech.**

Next it was Luna's turn and she walked up as if it was a normal very day thing

**Name: Luna Kira Lovegood**

**Parents: Xenophilius Joseph Lovegood and Selena Trelawney**

**Powers: Third Generation Seer, Water Elemental, Divination Master, Telepathy, Animagus, Wandless Magic, Canine Speech.**

Next was Neville

**Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom **

**Parents: Franklin Augustus Longbottom and Alice Tanya Stone**

**Powers: Animagus, Earth Elemental, Herbology Apprentice, Telepathy, Wandless Magic, Amphibian Speech.**

"Well then now you know what powers you have let's seen if they are blocked" said James

Each teen stood in front of James, Sirius, Lily and Remus and each of the adults started to wave their wands in a strange pattern

"Right then Harry you have blocks on most of your powers but take this potion go lie down and then when you wake go back to the school with your friends and act like nothings changed and we'll see you at kings cross on the 25th okay? Oh and that reminds me hand over your wand"

Harry, Hermione and Luna did and James wave his wand over their wands and a golden glow surrounded them and then died away

"You can now practice magic over the summer the ministry has no say anymore" said James

"Hermione has no blocks but should still rest with Harry so that he isn't alone when he wakes up" said Lily

"Neville has several blocks on his magic as well, here take this the same instructions we gave to Harry apply for you and I have spoke to your mother and father and before we go to Potter Manor we will go and get you a wand that works for you" said Remus

"Luna has blocks on all but her magic all her abilities apart from animagus is blocked so Luna take this potion and the same rules apply for you and we will collect your father and move him to Potter Manor so that he is safe" said Sirius

So all four teens went over to the giant bed that had materialized into the room and drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke disorientated and shocked next to him was Hermione cuddling into him and on his right Luna had a tight grip around Neville

"Hey guys come on we best get out there before the whole school realizes we're missing" said Harry as he shook Hermione and nudged Neville

Once they all awoke and dressed so that it looked like they had been out for a walk they exited the Room Of Requirement they started walking in the direction of the great hall.

AN: I will work as fast as possible on chapter 3 and post it as soon as it is done.


End file.
